catch that seaweed brain
by percyrose89
Summary: what would happen if the stroll brothers pranked percy? what if he continued it on annabeth? come on in to read it and find out!


I stretched my arms into the air and rolled my neck as I walked out of the arena. It had been a great day in practice, and I was getting better and better at using a sword. "why don't you guys head over at archery ? I'm going to go grab a snack, then I'll meet ya over there."

"sounds good. C'mon guys." Malcom led the rest of the cabin in the opposite direction. My shoulders tensed as I felt two arms wrap around my torso. I instinctively brought my elbow up and twisted, but diddn't make contact as the attacker released me.

" Jeeze wise girl! Got something against hugs?" percy smirked at me as I breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"no." I laughed "just when I'm still in armor I do." He reached out his arms for a real hug and I accepted. Well, after I slipped off the leather breastplate. I felt his hand dig into my back. _That's odd_ I thought. He pulled off at an akward angle and spun me.

"good luck! Sorry to do this, but I couldn't bring myself to hurt Tyson. Besides, it's not like anyone else would get near me!"

"huh? Wha-" he let go of my hand and raced off at an amazing speed, leaving me puzzled. I blinked hard, then sighed. _Whatever. Probably nothing._ I continued on the path to the dining hall.

I sat down at my table and summoned some granola bars. Man, had training worked up an appetite today! Some of the Aphrodite girls were there too, doing makeup. I don't know why but they kept stealing nervous glances across the pavilion. Every time I looked up, I seemed to have a different pair of eyes focused on me. _What? Do I have helmet hair?_ Not that I cared, but that would explain it. Then again, Pecy definaetly would have had some jokes at my expense if it was that bad. _What else could it be?_ I never wore any makeup, so it couldn't be smudged. Sure I was sweaty, but it wasn't incredibly terrible or anything. Finally I decided it would be better just to go over and ask them.

"is there something you girls would like to share?" I asked as I discarded the wrapers in the garbage and turned to face them.

"um.. actual- OW! CECELIA!" the one who spoke exchanged a glance from the girl sitting next to her, who I guess is Cecelia. She broke away first, then looked at me

"excuse my friend, she doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut." She mocked. The other two sitting across from them snickered under their breath as they applied more concealer.

"look, if you wanna make fun of me or something just say it." I stated.

"oh no, it's nothing. Nothing at all." They all ignored me and went back to their petty discussion on eyeshadow. I rolled my eyes and jogged away to join Malcom and the others.

_Aphrodite girls. Just don't let them get to you. _I thought on the way over. Everyone was already mid-quiver when I got there, so I discreetly grabbed my supplies and found an open target next to Sophia. I reached into my pocket and pulled out some extra snacks after the Apollo guy had left to help someone else. "hey, Soph." I whispered. "want some extra fuel?" she looked up at me, then backed away.

"eek! Who gave it to you?"

"what?"

"I don't want it on me! Get away!" she bumped into Lucas, making him misfire and almost hit our instructor.

"holy hunters guys, what's gotten into you? It's just some cheese-its!" Lucas looked me over confused, then his eyes widened and he broke into hysterics, disrupting the rest of the group.

"WHAT." I demanded. "WHAT IN THE WORLD COULD POSSIBLY BE WRONG WITH ME?" the rest of the group started to turn away to join Lucas's laughter. "TELL ME." I was fuming by now.

"Whatever you say" he sputtered. "pretty princess." Even Malcom's face was red as a cherry. He fell onto the ground and started crying with amusement.

"what did you just call me?" I asked, lowering my bow to the ground it free my hands in case he had any more smart mouth comments.

"read…..the…sticker." he rolled over again. I was about to kick the kid, but then I looked down.

There on my chest was a Barbie pink circle covered in sparkles big enough to make my shirt read 'cam-od'. In a fancy script was the clearly legible phrase "I'm a Pretty Princess! How about you?". I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "who….did….this?" I spat. No one answered. A girl in the back raised her hand slightly. "YOU?" I hissed at her.

"NO! no no no no no!" she squeaked nervously. "but the strolls had it first!" I glared at the crowd. Most of them had managed to control their laughter, but you could tell most really had to focus on not smiling as they stood at attention.

"Malcom, lead them through the rest of today's events. I need to go have a chat with some Hermes kids"

"yes ma'am." He replied. "or should I say, m'lady?" I gave him a death glance as three of my cabin-mates cracked up again, and were practically suffocating themselves trying to stop. Malcom bit back a smile and sank back into the crowd. Good thing the creep was shorter than the kid in front of him. With one last snarl, I tore off to find the Hermes Cabin.


End file.
